A series of Olicity Dialogue Prompts
by Originalhybridlover
Summary: A series of Dialogue prompts that focus on Oliver and Felicity and are in no way connected.
1. Are You Kidding Me? We Are Not Fine!

"Hmm, Rocky Road?" Felicity browsed through the convenience store ice cream supply. "Mint Chocolate Chip, Mint Chocolate Chip, Chocolate Chip, Cookies & Cream, Chocolate Swirl, a-ha!" she pumped a fist in the air in triumph. She reached into the freezer, stacking carton after carton of Rocky Road on top of the other and pulled it to her. When her arms were full she used her foot to close the freezer door back.

A shrill yelp escaped Felicity's lips when she turned around confronted with a familiar face that looked particularly angry with her.

"Oliver!" Felicity squeaked. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? What are you doing here? I wake up to find my wife gone. You better believe I was going to come looking for you. "

"How did you even find me?" Felicity's eyes widened. "Did you put a tracker on me?"

Oliver's silence was answer enough. "Oliver!"

"We have enemies, Felicity. I feel better knowing I'll always be able to find you."

"Ugh, you're crazy!" She wanted to throw something at him but the only thing she had in her hand at the moment was her beloved Rocky Road and she wasn't about to throw that at him.

"No, honey, the crazy one would be you," Oliver responded.

"Excuse me, is there a problem here?"

Felicity turned to see the store clerk looking at her in concern and shooting Oliver narrow-eyed suspicious looks.

"No, everything's fine," Felicity assured him with a smile. "We're fine."

"Are you kidding me? We are not fine!" Oliver sounded both frustrated and exasperated. "It is not okay that you disappeared from our bed in the middle of the night. Especially in your condition."

"Oliver, I'm pregnant not dying," Felicity said flatly.

"I'm just gonna go." The clerk mumbled, coming to the conclusion their argument was none of his business, the heavily pregnant lady was clearly not in danger however neither Felicity or Oliver paid him any mind.

"I know that," Oliver took the cartons of ice cream from her. "But waking up finding you gone was terrifying. You didn't even leave a note."

Felicity cringed. Okay, in hindsight she should have left a note to keep her husband from thinking the worst. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. You were sleeping and you had a rough night out there tonight, I wanted you to rest but I woke up craving Rocky Road. We were out. I was going to get some and be back before you even realized I had left."

"Felicity, I don't care how exhausted I am, if you need something I want you to tell me. I would be more than happy to get up in the middle of the night and get you whatever you want." Oliver said earnestly, his eyes pleading with her to understand where he was coming from.

Felicity stretched her hand out, cupping his cheek. It was like calming the beast. The tension left Oliver, his shoulders dropping instantly, eyes sliding shut, leaning into her touch, sighing softly. "Okay, I promise. The next time I get a craving or if I want something I'll ask you to get it for me."

Oliver opened his eyes, the tenderness in them so soft as he leaned down, pressing his forehead to hers. "I couldn't handle it if something were to happen to you or the baby." he placed her stack of Rocky Road ice cream on the shelf behind him, turning back to her, his hand came up to cup her cheek, he placed his other hand over her rounded stomach. "I couldn't," he repeated with an ache in his voice that ripped at her heart, making her own chest ache for him in turn.

"It won't." Felicity pressed her lips to his comfortingly.

Oliver slid his hand around her waist, tugging her as close as he could, her stomach, their unborn baby between them, letting her love wash over him and soothe his fears until all that remained was her love.

* * *

 **A/N: I have more dialogue prompts. I might post them though I'm not sure that.**

 **Review our a writer's lifeblood.**


	2. Are You Kidding Me? We Are Not Fine! P2

**A/N: This can be considered part of the last chapter since its written in Oliver's POV.**

 **I was asked to write Oliver's Pov to the last chapter and this is what you get. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Something was wrong.

Oliver tossed and turned in his sleep.

Even unconscious he felt the loss of his wife warmth at his side, the heat of her body pressed against him was absent.

He turned onto his stomach, throwing his arm out and only coming in contact with the bed sheet, his eyes snapped open on alarm, staring at the empty spot beside him.

He jumped from the bed, eyes scanning the room frantically for his wife but she wasn't there.

"Felicity?" he moved toward their master bathroom but it was empty.

He walked back out to the bathroom a pit settling in his stomach. "Felicity!"

He got only silence, his heart hammering in his chest, the fear burying itself in his chest.

"Felicity?!" he moved through their home going from room to room, his footsteps rapid against the hardwood floor, a sense of urgency filling him. "Felicity!"

Where was she?!

What if something happened to her or the baby?

What if someone had somehow gotten inside their home without alerting him? What if they took her? What if they hurt her and their unborn child?

God, he couldn't survive that.

He had survived a lot over the last ten years. Suffered more than anyone should ever have to but he always pulled through and was stronger for it every time however there were just some things that even he couldn't overcome.

He knew without a shadow of a doubt if something were to take his child or Felicity away from him he would be gone leaving only a shell of a man who had lost everything.

The house was completely still as he frantically searched every room only to come up with nothing. His pregnant wife was gone.

He tried to push away the tormenting thoughts that were currently plaguing his mind and tried his best to look at this as rationally as he possibly could.

There was no sign of a struggle. Felicity's car keys were gone along with her purse she kept by the door.

He moved toward her laptop that she kept in her office and quickly used the tracker he placed in her wedding ring to find her location.

A dark scowl formed when he saw she was at the convenience store that was 14 blocks away.

Oliver quickly left her office heading toward the kitchen, opening the freezer and finding it empty.

Felicity had been getting up in the middle of the night for ice cream cravings for months now. Knowing she had gone out late in the night at three in the morning for ice cream grated on his nerves.

He wished she would have just woken him to go for her instead of leaving the house without so much as leaving him a note so he would at least know she was okay.

Oliver quickly slipped his shoes on, he didn't bother changing out of his sweatpants and grabbed his hoodie, slipping it on and quickly leaving their home.

When he reached the convenience store not even five minutes later, he headed straight for the frozen section, it was a relief to see her standing there, in one of his t-shirts and her cupcake pajama bottoms and panda house shoes, her hair pulled back in a messy bun.

He felt like he could breathe again at just the sight of her.

He startled her when she turned stacks of Rocky Road in her arms.

"Oliver!" she squeaked. "What are you doing here?"

How could she ask him that? Didn't she understand how worried he was when he woke up to find her gone?

"Me? What are you doing here? I wake up to find my wife gone. You better believe I was going to come looking for you."

"How did you even find me?" he watched as her beautiful blue eyes grew wide as it dawned on her. "Did you put a tracker on me?"

He was not going to answer that. He was smarter than to tell her he had put a tracker in her wedding ring.

"Oliver!" she exclaimed.

"We have enemies, Felicity." It wasn't like he did it to invade her privacy, he needed the peace of mind, he needed to know he could always find her when she was in danger. "I feel better knowing I'll always be able to find you."

"Ugh, you're crazy!" he watched as her eyes lit up with frustration.

He couldn't bring himself to try and understand why she was frustrated when he woke up scared out of his mind because of her sudden disappearance from their home. "No, honey, the crazy one would be you."

"Excuse me, is there a problem?"

He all but ignored the store clerk sending him suspicious looks. He was not his focus. Felicity was.

"No, everything's fine," Felicity said in her reassuring voice. "We're fine."

"Are you kidding me? We are not fine!" Oliver was both frustrated and exasperated. He was not okay with waking up, terrified something happened to his pregnant wife. "It is not okay that you disappeared from our bed in the middle of the night. Especially in your condition."

"Oliver, I'm pregnant not dying," Felicity said flatly.

"I'm just gonna go." The clerk mumbled however he could care less what the clerk was going to do.

"I know that," Oliver took the cartons of ice cream from her. "But waking up finding you gone was terrifying. You didn't even leave a note." God, he couldn't even begin to put into his words how terrified he had been.

Felicity cringed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. You were sleeping and you had a rough night out there tonight, I wanted you to rest but I woke up craving Rocky Road. We were out. I was going to get some and be back before you even realized I had left."

He could hear how sorry she was for scaring him but he needed her to know he rather she didn't leave the house in the middle of the night. "Felicity, I don't care how exhausted I am, if you need something I want you to tell me. I would be more than happy to get up in the middle of the night and get you whatever you want." Oliver needed her to understand where he was coming from.

Felicity stretched her hand out, cupping his cheek. Her touch calmed the beast inside of him. The tension left him almost immediately, his shoulders dropping instantly, eyes sliding shut, leaning into her touch, sighing softly. "Okay, I promise. The next time I get a craving or if I want something I'll ask you to get it for me."

Oliver opened his eyes, looking at her softly as he leaned down, pressing his forehead to hers. "I couldn't handle it if something were to happen to you or the baby." he placed her stack of Rocky Road ice cream on the shelf behind him, turning back to her, his hand came up to cup her cheek, he placed his other hand over her rounded stomach. "I couldn't," he repeated, an ache in his heart, threatening to shatter it just thinking about it.

"It won't." Felicity pressed her lips to his comfortingly.

Oliver slid his hand around her waist, tugging her as close as he could, her stomach, their unborn baby between them, letting her love wash over him and soothe his fears until all that remained was her love.

Holding her in his arms he promised himself he was going to keep their freezer stocked with all her ice cream cravings for the remainder of her pregnancy. Before they leave the store he was going to buy out the store's stock in Rocky Road, Cookie Dough and Mint Chip ice cream.

The clerk may think he was crazy, his wife might think he was ridiculous but at least he would have the peace of mind that she wouldn't be leaving their house again at three in the morning because she was craving Rocky road.

He tightened his arms around her, wrapping himself around her, his face in her neck as he just breathed her in feeling like he could truly breathe again now that he knew she was safe. There was no safer place than with him. He would do anything to keep their family from harm.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are a writer's lifeblood.**


	3. Can You Ever Be Happy With Me?

"Could you ever be happy with me?"

The question had more than surprised her. For the longest time, Oliver had been adamant that he couldn't be with her. He couldn't risk her life. Felicity thought it was an excuse to not let someone in, to not get close to anyone.

"What?"

"I'm in love with you." Oliver took a hesitant step toward her.

Felicity's heart pounded against her ribcage. She knew he loved her but she never thought he would say it.

She pushed away from her computers taking a step closer to him. "Oliver."

"I pushed you away for a reason. I am terrified of you getting hurt because of me and the truth is you deserve better than someone like me."

"Someone like you?" Felicity repeated. "You mean someone who fights to keep the ones he cares about safe. Someone who would lay down his life to save a complete stranger. Someone who sacrifices everything to be the hero this city needs."

Oliver smiled sadly. "I'm not a hero, Felicity."

Felicity stared up at him with a frown tugging at her lips. "I wish you could see yourself the way I see you."

"You look for the best in people. It's one of the many reasons I fell in love with you."

Felicity stepped forward, closing the distance between them. "You say I deserve better but I'm the one who gets to say what I deserve," she reached up with both hands cupping the sides of his neck. "And I deserve to be with the man I love."

Oliver's breath left him in a rush, his hands covering hers. "You never answered my question. Could you ever be happy with me?"

"Deliriously happy," Felicity said without hesitation.

Oliver's eyes roamed over her features closely, intently as if he was searching for something.

Felicity assumed he must have found it because the next thing she knew his arms were encircling her waist and he was pulling her forward, his mouth taking over hers as he plastered her body against his.

Felicity signed contentedly into the kiss and Oliver deepened it in response. One hand slid into her hair and cupped the back of her head while his other hand smoothed up and down her back, the heat of his palm seeping through the fabric of her dress.

After a moment Felicity forced herself to pull away, her hand coming to rest over his heart, tipping her head back to catch his gaze, her eyes softened with what she saw. She had never seen his eyes looking so unguarded. "I really hate to ruin whatever this is between us -"

"You could never ruin anything between us," Oliver stated strongly with absolute certainty.

Felicity bit her lip and Oliver tracked the movement, his eyes heated. "What exactly is between us?"

Oliver cupped her face with both hands. "Everything."

Felicity closed the small distance between them, pressing her lips against his and her heart soared.

She could work with that. She could definitely work with that.

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews are encouraged. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Oh My God, You're In Love With Her

"Ollie!" Thea rushed forward, throwing her arms around her brother relieved to see he wasn't hurt. When she saw on the news that he and their friend Felicity Smoak had been in a car crash she had been terrified. She had already lost her parents. She couldn't lose her brother, too.

Thea pulled back enough to stare up at Oliver, the bandage on his temple, giving her pause. "What happened?"

"I don't know, one minute we were driving and the next this car loses control, slamming into us and we crashed into a poll. I came to almost immediately. I tried to wake Felicity but I couldn't. She just wouldn't wake up. "

Thea hated the lost look in her brother's eyes.

"Why wouldn't she wake up?" he asked her broken.

"Oh, Ollie," Thea's heart ached for her brother. "Everything's going to be fine." She tried to reassure him.

"Only if she wakes up. I won't be okay if she's not okay." Oliver stated, hands clenching at his sides.

"Ollie, I know it can feel that way-"

"No, you don't understand." Oliver shook his head, eyes welling with emotion. "Speedy, Felicity…" he had to stop to clear his throat after getting choked up before speaking again. "Felicity, she's everything to me."

Thea's eyes widened. "Oh my God. You're in love with her." She stared at her brother in astonishment. Her brother was known for his countless one night stands. She never thought she would see the day when he was actually in love with someone. And not just any someone but one of her closest friends and his best friend. "How long have you known?"

"I don't know," Oliver answered, he reached up with his hand and rubbed the back of his neck. "All I know is she's the first thing I think about when I first wake up in the morning and she's the last thing I think about when I go to sleep. My day doesn't start until I see her and I can't imagine one single day without her in it."

Thea had never seen her brother so vulnerable, every emotion he was feeling apparent. She had never heard him speak about anyone the way he just did about Felicity.

"Thea, I.." Oliver paused to swallow past the lump of emotion lodged in his throat. "I don't know how I'm supposed to even function without her," he confessed brokenly.

Thea's heart ached for her brother. She wrapped her arms around him offering what comfort she could. "Felicity's strong. She's going to be okay. You just have to believe that."

Oliver nodded, against her as he hugged her back, holding onto her to keep himself from giving into the misery threatening to take hold of him. He prayed that Thea was right and promised himself that he would come clean to Felicity and tell her how he truly felt about her the moment, the second he was able to look into those beautiful blue eyes again.

He just needed her to wake up, smile at him in that way that she does where he could feel it down to his bones.

Then and only then he would know everything would be fine, his world would be right again because he still had her. His Felicity.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you like this one! I have a follow up one to this if you're interested in reading more.


	5. Oh My God, You're In Love With Her P2

**A/N: This is a follow up to the last prompt. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Oliver looked up at the clock from beside Felicity's bed for what felt like the billionth time. Felicity laid asleep in her bed, hook up to some monitors. The reassuring beep of the heart monitor was the only thing keeping him sane.

He had been driving her home from their weekly dinner when they were hit by a drunk driver. He had walked away relatively unscathed besides a bumped on the head but Felicity she had gotten the worse of it. She had broken ribs, she had bruising over her body but the thing that had the doctors concerned was her head injury. Luckily, there seemed to be no bleeding of the brain or blood hemorrhaging however head wounds were a touch and go situation. The doctors wouldn't know the full severity until she regained consciousness.

The doctors were being hopeful but the longer she slept he could see the more concerned they became. They never said the words, no, but he could see it in their eyes, the way the nurses looked at him sometimes. A mix of sympathy and pity.

It took all his restraint to keep from snapping at them about where they could shove their pity.

Fear spike inside his chest when the monitor started beating more rapidly. "Felicity?"

Her head turned at the sound of his voice but her eye was still shut however her beautiful features were twisted into a look of pain, a grimace on her lips.

"Felicity?" Oliver stood abruptly, standing against the bed, he reached for her hand, taking it in his.

A whimper escaped her and her heart rate increased, her chest rising and falling at a fast pace.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, Felicity." he didn't know if she could hear him, all he knew was that she was in distress and he would do anything to calm her down.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, his name escaped her lips on a cry of pain. "Oliver!"

"Hey, I'm right, here." he soothed, cupping her cheek, locking her eyes with his.

Felicity stilled, her heart slowly as she stared at him and he saw a look of relief wash over her.

"You're okay?" Felicity murmured but then her lips pulled into a frown. "You're hurt." her hand reached up slowly, ignoring the pain she felt in her side as she gingerly touched the bandage on his temple.

"It's nothing." he murmured, his eyes shining with emotion as he gently took her hand in his and kissed the tips of her fingers. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"The last thing I remember was the flash of car headlights. We were in a car accident, weren't we?" Felicity questioned, her face softening as his lips pressed to her fingers.

"Yes, it was a drunk driver. You were hurt more than me." Oliver wished it was the other way around. He would do anything to take on her injuries to save her from any kind of pain.

"But you're okay?" Felicity pressed, eyes searching his.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he brushed her hair back with his other hand. "Felicity, I..I was so scared you weren't going to be. I was afraid I was never going to get to tell you the truth."

"The truth?" her nose scrunched in confusion. "The truth about what?"

"About how I feel about you," Oliver answered, his thumb moved softly over her cheek.

The sound of the monitor suddenly skipping a beat filled the room.

"How you feel about me?" Felicity repeated. "I..I don't understand."

"I've never been good with words or saying how I feel but after tonight I never want to live with the regret of not telling you that I've been in love with you for years."

"Oh God," Felicity's eyes widened. "Did I die? And this is some kind of weird heaven where you tell me everything I ever dreamed about you telling me?"

A surprised laugh escaped Oliver. "No, you didn't die, thank God, cause I don't know what I would do without you."

"Then why are you saying this to me?" Felicity whispered.

"Because I thought I was going to lose you and I have never felt more regret or been more devastated in my life. I need you to know how much you mean to me. You're not just my best friend. Your everything good and worth fighting for in my life. You have been since the first day you walked into my life. You came into my life when I thought, I believed I had to follow everyone's expectations of me but you, you help me become who I am today. You encouraged me to be better for myself and not because of anyone else. I never told you how much that meant to me. I am in love with you Felicity and I know I'm probably screwing this up because I'm terrible with words but I need you to know how much you matter to me."

Felicity's heart pounded in her chest, the beat of the monitor echoing in the room. "I..Wow...Oliver.." God, she didn't know what to say.

Oliver shifted on his feet, he didn't think he had ever seen Felicity speechless and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing. "Felicity, I understand if this is a lot to take in and you need time but I had to tell you-"

"Oliver," Felicity cut him off, her eyes shining with happiness. "Shut up and kiss me."

Oliver broke out into a grin, a feeling of adoration filling him. "God, I love you." he cupped her face in his hands leaning down and pressing his lips feather light against hers.

Felicity placed her hand over his heart, her other hand cupped his jaw, her nails lightly scraping through his stubble.

Oliver groaned, lowly and pressed his mouth more insistent against hers, deepening the kiss, coaxing her mouth open, his tongue sliding against hers, slowly sensuously.

Felicity's fingers curled in his shirt and she tugged on the fabric, trying to pull him closer.

Oliver broke away, his mouth a breath away from hers as he planted a hand beside her head. "Felicity, we should really stop, you're hurt and I don't want to make it worse." he reminded.

Felicity's lip formed a pout. "But it feels really good to kiss you." she chased his mouth with her own.

Oliver pulled back with another laugh. "I promise as soon as your out of here I'm gonna kiss you so much you're probably go get sick of me."

"Not possible," Felicity stated, as she cupped his face and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "I love you, too."

Oliver features softened. "Yeah?"

Felicity nodded, sweetly, her right hand slid from his jaw making a path to his chest until she could place her palm flat against his heart. "I always have."

Oliver pressed his forehead against hers, just breathing her in. "I promise, I'm not gonna let another day go by that I don't tell you that I love you."

Felicity smiled softly. "I promise to always say it back."

Oliver nodded, his nose brushing hers as he pressed his mouth to her's softly. He could see his future forming before him. A future where he spent every single day of the rest of his life with his best friend, the love of his life and he had never been happier.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are encouraged!**


	6. You're Too Good For Me

Oliver hated seeing the tears in her eyes, the way her lip trembled, the heartbreaking expression written clear as day across Felicity's beautiful features.

"Oliver, I..I can't keep doing this. I can't take this push and pull between us anymore." Felicity tilted her head back, trying to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry," he took a hesitant step forward, reaching out a hand slowly, reaching for her. "I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to be the reason for your tears or your pain."

Felicity's gaze returned to his, seeing the remorse in them, looking back at her. "Then don't be. "

"It's not that simple." Oliver brushed away the lone tear traveling down her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"Yes, it is. You either want to be with me or you don't." Every time she felt like she was finally moving on he'd pull her back in with false starts and quiet 'I love you's' only to push her away whenever she was in the slightest danger.

"I do want to be with you." Oliver's hand cupped her cheek gently. "I lov-"

"Don't," Felicity shut her eyes tightly, wanting to block out his words but it only seemed to heighten the feel of his hand against her cheek. "I'm done. So unless you intend to be with me don't say you love me."

Her words gutted him. It sounded so final and he never wanted them to end. He knew it was now or never and the choice he made would reflect the rest of his life.

He tried to imagine a life without her and he couldn't. She was everywhere. So instead he imagined a life with her. 1, 5, 7, 10, 15 years from now.

And he could see it so easily. He could see himself marrying her. He could see her growing round with their child. He could see a little girl with blonde hair, her mother's smile, her mother's eyes, his penchant for trouble, her mother's light and he wanted it so bad his breath caught in his throat, his heart pounding powerfully in his chest.

There wasn't a choice. There was never a choice

He stepped toward her, his hands wrapping around her arms and gently tugged her forward until she was pressed against him.

His thumb caressed her cheek until her eyes slid opened hesitantly looking scared to even hope for something more from him. And he promised himself that he was done being the reason for her tears. He would make it his mission to be the reason why she smiled every single day.

"You're too good for me but I love you too much to let you go so if I have to spend the rest of my days trying to to be someone good enough to be with you then I would gladly do it for the rest of my life."

A smile broke out across Felicity's beautiful features, cupping his face she pulled him down to her, kissing him with everything she had because finally he was done fighting the undeniable.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are encouraged.**


	7. I'm Not Good Enough For You

**A/N:** **Dialogue Prompt: I'm Not Good Enough For You. If You are an LL fan, you probably want to skip this one. She isn't painted in the best light in this one.**

* * *

The fancy dresses and suits, the champagne and classical music, none of it was anything Felicity was accustomed to all that much.

The fact that she was here now was hard to believe at times.

What was even more mind-boggling was who she was here with.

Oliver Queen. Starling City's most famous and notorious playboy.

If you would have told her a year ago she would be attending a gala and going public with her relationship with Oliver, she honestly would want to know what hallucinogenic drugs you've been smoking because a year ago it would have seemed so far from the realm of what was possible.

The last thing she expected when she moved across the country to start her internship at QC was that she would start a relationship with Oliver Queen. A secret one at that.

She had met him in his father's office of all places when she was sent upstairs because Mr. Queen had been experiencing technical difficulties with his computer.

Mr. Queen had been nothing but professional and surprisingly enough, kind. However, he wasn't alone in his office. He was having lunch with his son Oliver who didn't even try to hide the fact that he was staring at her openly.

Felicity ignored him for the most part only shooting him an annoyed glare twice but he seemed more amused in response than anything else. Not wanting to deal with a silverspoon playboy she had done her best to act like she couldn't feel his eyes on her.

It was a relief when she finally left Mr. Queen's office. Fully believing that would be her last encounter with Oliver Queen.

She couldn't have been more wrong. He showed up at her cubicle two days later brandishing a brand new state of the art laptop that looked like a hammer had been taken to it, claiming he accidentally dropped it down a flight of stairs.

Felicity didn't believe him for a moment and had no problem calling him out on his BS, telling him there were better ways to approach a girl than destroying the latest tech.

Again, she thought that would be the last time she would see him. She was wrong again.

Oliver showed up the next day with a cup of her favorite espresso, having apparently asked around about her wanting to ask her out.

Felicity wasn't looking to be his flavor of the week and told him so but Oliver was persistent. He kept coming back.

Felicity had ignored him for the most part however he started taking interest in what she was doing at work, how her week was, small things that shouldn't even matter to him.

She didn't think he really cared or even listened when she talked but then he would say something that proved her wrong and gradually she started talking to him on her own without him prompting her to and the days where he brought her coffee evolved to him bringing her lunch instead and never once did he give up on asking her out.

After two months Felicity agreed to one date on the condition that she didn't end up in a gossip rag. She may just be an intern but she worked her butt off to get here, it was bad enough her co-workers talked about Oliver coming to see her every day, she didn't need the entire city thinking she was climbing the company ladder so to speak by climbing the heir to QC.

Oliver readily agreed to do anything she asked of him if it meant he finally got that date he been hoping for.

Felicity thoroughly enjoyed herself on their date and wished she had said yes sooner. That one date turned into another and another and another and before she knew it they were secretly dating.

And in the eight months, they had been dating Oliver had always let her know he would be okay with keeping their relationship a secret as long as she wanted no matter how much he wanted more. And if Felicity was being honest so did she.

When his ex-girlfriend Laurel Lance started coming around it was the final push Felicity needed. She wanted all of Starling City to know her man was no longer on the market. He was hers and she was his.

Oliver had been thrilled she was ready to go public, showing his appreciation 10 times over. Oliver could be really really appreciative.

Now, here they were at one of the city's biggest events, packed with Starling's elite crowd, cameras and reporters.

It was daunting but not nearly as daunting as meeting the Queen family. Robert had been welcoming, remembering her.

Thea Queen was friendly enough besides one offhand comment that she didn't look like her brother's type but maybe his taste had finally improved since his last girlfriend.

Oliver's mother, Moira had been calculating at best. She didn't seem all that impressed that Felicity was from Vegas or that she now worked in IT, having finished her internship and accepted a job with QC. Moira seemed to soften though when Oliver informed her she graduated from MIT at the age of 19 with a Daul Masters degree in Applied Science and Cyber Security and had an IQ of 179.

Felicity had been flattered that Oliver was so enamored with her that he felt the need to boast about her, not hiding just how proud of her he was for her accomplishments.

Felicity, by the end of the night, wasn't sure why she had been so worried. She was just glad that Oliver's family seemed to approve of her.

"Dance with me." Felicity felt Oliver's fingers intertwined with hers, gently tugging her onto the dance floor.

"This is nice, " Felicity murmured, her arms looped around his neck.

"Not as bad as you were anticipating?" Oliver wondered with an affectionate smile.

"No," she shook her head. "Not at all."

Oliver smiled, leaning down to press his lips softly against hers.

Felicity hummed in response, arms tightening around his neck, Oliver's hands moved from her waist, cupping her face in his hands as he deepened the kiss.

Felicity grasped the lapels of his suit jacket, arching up against him as their lips glided together, slowly, savoring.

The flash of a camera had them reluctantly ending the kiss, Felicity looked to her left and saw a photographer on the edge of the room, her camera lens focused on them.

Felicity cheeks heated and she turned back to Oliver burying her face into his clothed chest, her hands reaching beneath his jacket, fingers curling around his suspender straps.

"I totally forgot we weren't alone." She muttered and Oliver laughed.

Felicity's head snapped up, glaring slightly. "I'm not seeing the humor about this."

Oliver smoothed his hands down her back, settling them on her waist as he grinned down at her. "I just really love the thought that kissing me can make everything else fall away for you."

"That's really sweet," she smiled softly. "If we weren't currently the focus of a pap, I would be kissing you right now."

"Jessica isn't a pap. She works all the charity events my family sponsors. She's good and not someone we should be worried about."

"So, I'm not going to see a picture of us, making out on the dance floor tomorrow in the gossip rags?" Felicity challenged.

"Not any picture Jessica takes tonight," Oliver promised.

Felicity nodded, deciding to take his word on it.

"There you are man," Tommy seemed to appear out of nowhere. "I need to borrow you for a few minutes." Tommy grinned at Felicity. "I'll have him back to you in no time, Smoaky."

"Yeah, go ahead, I'll just get us some drinks." Felicity waved him off.

She had met Tommy a few weeks into her and Oliver's relationship when he walked in on them making out on Oliver's couch. 5 minutes later and he would have been walking in on something else.

Tommy was a whirlwind but she had gotten used to him popping up out of nowhere and his antics.

"You look breathtaking in that dress by the way." Tommy grinned. "Oliver's a lucky guy."

"Yes, I am." He leaned into her pressing his lips to her neck. "I'll be right back."

Felicity watched Oliver and Tommy cross the room and disappear into the crowd.

Felicity walked up to the bar, waving the bartender over.

"Hi, what can I get you?"

"I know champagne is the drink of choice for events like these but you wouldn't happen to have any red wine would you?" she asked hopefully.

"I do, I'll get you our finest."

"Make that two, please."

"You got it." He filled two crystal glasses. "Enjoy."

"Thank you." Felicity smiled, lifting a glass to her lips as she surveyed the room.

"I hope you're enjoying your 15 minutes in the limelight."

Felicity turned to her right and saw Laurel Lance leaning against the bar in a purple dress that fit her perfectly, looking like she just stepped out of a magazine. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, C'mon, some lowly IT girl from QC dating the future CEO. Your intentions couldn't be more obvious." Laurel replied with a condescending smile.

Felicity's hackles rose at the implication that she was nothing more than a gold digger. "You have no idea what you're talking about. My relationship with Oliver has nothing to do with my job or his family company."

"Your relationship," Laurel repeated. "Even if you weren't using your body to climb the company ladder, you can't obviously believe that it's going to work out between the two of you."

"What could you possibly know about my relationship?" Felicity set her glass on the bar feeling the temptation to throw it in Laurel's face growing. "Your just Oliver's ex-girlfriend."

"The ex-girlfriend that has more history with him than you ever will. The same ex-girlfriend he always finds his way back to. I know Ollie better than anyone and it's only a matter of time before he realizes the glaringly obvious."

Felicity disliked the tone of her voice, the way she was looking down her nose at her like she thought she was something to be scraped off the bottom of her shoe.

"You don't belong here. You are not good enough to be a part of his world." Laurel's lip twisted into a sneer that was borderline smug. "And you are never going to be good enough for him."

Laurel's words cut at Felicity, exposing every fear she ever had about Oliver and her. She didn't belong in his world, she wasn't good enough. The Felicity Smoak's of the world did not end up with men like Oliver Queen. It was unthinkable.

Still, she refused to let Oliver's ex see how her words struck home. "If Oliver is so attached to you and the history you share why is he with me?"

Laurel features harden. "A few weeks with him is nothing."

"Try months." Felicity corrected.

Laurel's eyes widened. "Month's?"

Felicity sighed. "I'm not going to stand here and fight with you. I have more self-respect than to fight over a man who has already made the choice of who he wants to be with."

She didn't wait for Laurel to respond, moving quickly through the crowd, the further she got away from the woman, the more her words echoed in her head, a harsh reminder of every fear she still had about her relationship with Oliver.

She made her escape out into the empty hall, angry tears biting at the back of her eyes.

She pressed her back against the wall, blinking back the tears. She didn't want to cry. It would ruin her make-up but more importantly, she didn't want to give Laurel the satisfaction of knowing she had gotten to her.

She breathed deeply staring down at the marble floor however the sound of heels clicking against the floor had her eyes snapping open and she saw the photographer, Jessica, walking toward her hesitantly.

Felicity was relieved to see her camera was nowhere in sight.

"It's Felicity Smoak, right?" she asked.

"Yes," Felicity answered warily.

"I'm Jessica Carter." She introduced. "I know, it's probably none of my business but I saw you leave and you looked upset and I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oh, I'm, no, I'm fine," Felicity said as a hot flush of embarrassment washed over her.

"Are you sure?" Jessica looked unconvinced.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I mean, why wouldn't I be?"

"I didn't hear any of what was said but I did see you talking to Laurel Lance and it didn't look too pleasant," said Jessica with an almost knowing look. "I'm not going to pry, whatever was said is between the two of you besides it isn't any of my business. I know it was probably about the only thing you two have in common. Oliver."

"Thank you for checking up on me, it was nice of you." Felicity pushed off the wall.

"If I can there is something I would like to say," Jessica said with a kind look. "I have been to more of these events than I can even keep count, I've seen Oliver bring all kinds of dates to these things including Laurel but I have never seen him look as happy as he did tonight when he was with you."

"Why are you telling me this?" Felicity wondered.

"I just don't want you letting someone get in your head and ruining something that most people are not even fortunate enough to find."

"And what is that exactly?" Felicity had to ask.

"Real love." Jessica smiled softly. "Just try and remember that."

Felicity stared stunned, watching as the woman retreated back the way she had come.

Love.

That was what Jessica saw when she looked at them? When neither her or Oliver had ever said those words. Did Oliver love her? She thought so but what if she was wrong? What if Jessica was wrong?

What if Laurel was right? What if it was only a matter of time before Oliver found his way back to his gorgeous ex-girlfriend?

What if Oliver was only-

"God, stop it with the what ifs." She muttered to herself.

She stood straighter, breathing deeply, steeling herself.

She returned to the bar and found Oliver there, eyes scanning the crowd, searching.

His eyes landed on her and he pushed from the bar immediately, his longs strides carrying him quickly to her. "Hey, where did you disappear to?"

"I just needed a moment to clear my head."

His hands reached out landing on her waist. "Is everything okay?"

No, it wasn't but did she tell him that? She had never lied to him before. "Not really. I think we need to talk."

Oliver winced taking a step toward her. "Those are words a guy never wants to hear from his girlfriend. It never leads to anything good," his hands tightened on her waist Imperceptibly.

"That's cause it's not," Felicity replied, Laurel words ringing true in her mind. She didn't belong here. She didn't fit with Oliver no matter how badly she wanted to.

"I don't understand. I thought things were going really well tonight." Oliver said, his forehead creasing in honest confusion.

"They were," she looked around seeing they were drawing a crowd of onlookers including Laurel Lance. "Look, can we not do this here. People are watching."

"I don't care about them. I care about you and when something is bothering you I want you to be honest about it."

"You want me to honest? Fine." She raised her chin higher, steeling herself. "I don't fit here."

"Everyone loved you tonight." Oliver protested. "More importantly you fit with me."

"Oliver," she shook her head, strands of her hair fell out of place and grazed her cheek. "I'm not good enough for you."

Oliver's eyes hardened, his jaw clenched.

"I've never-"

"Stop." Oliver's voice was like steel. "Just stop." He stepped forward, and grasp her elbows, tugging her even closer. "First of all, I have never heard anything further from the truth and if we were going down that road, I would be more concerned with not being good enough for you. I screw up all the time and you, your perfect."

"I'm not perfect." Felicity denied immediately.

"Your right because no one person is perfect but you are perfect for me."

"Oliver." God, why did he have to say such beautiful words to her? He made it really hard to listen to her head and not her heart.

"No, just listen to me." Oliver pleaded. "Love is not about being good enough for someone. It's about how the person you love enriches your life, how you don't even want to think about what your future would look like without them and I'm telling you right now, I don't see a future without you. Not tomorrow, not 6 months from now. Definitely not 3 years from now."

His hands glided up her arms, laying lightly against her neck his thumb caressing the underside of her jaw.

"Felicity Megan Smoak I am in love with you and you are the only woman I want to spend the rest my life with. I want everything with you."

"Oliver," Felicity murmured, eyes shining with emotion, heart pounding in her chest in the best way.

It was like his words and the love she could see shining through his eyes soothe away her fears and silenced Laurel's voice, her words in her head, eradicating her doubts.

"I love you, too. More than I thought was possible." She said quietly, wanting her words to only be for him.

Oliver pulled her against him and closed the distance between their mouths, kissing her slowly, his lips glided over hers unhurried, pulling a quiet moan from the back of her throat that had him wrapping himself around her in response.

Felicity grasped his shirt in her fist, pulling back barely an inch. "Let's get out of here." Her lips brushed over his with every word she spoke.

Oliver slid his hand down her arms, grasping her hand he intertwined her fingers with his own and led her out of the party without a word to anyone and Felicity followed a feeling of love washing over her.

* * *

Felicity heard the sound of her front door opening and closing, followed by approaching footsteps.

She saw Oliver appear in the doorway, through the mirror she was currently standing in front of putting the finishing touches to her make-up. She wore a simple green dress. "Hey, you," she smiled. "I'm almost ready to head to your parents for dinner."

"Take your time," he walked closer, coming to stand behind her, scooping down to place a kiss against her neck. "I have something for you."

"Really?" Felicity turned to face him, her dress swishing at her legs.

Oliver produced a white envelope. "Jessica stopped by the mansion today. She asked that I give you this. I wasn't aware the two of you actually formally met."

"We did at the gala a couple days ago." Felicity accepted the envelope. "She was nice to me."

Oliver watched as she opened the envelope. "What is it?"

Felicity pulled out a handwritten note.

 _ **Felicity, I thought you like to have this. A reminder of when it's real it's worth holding on to.**_

Felicity reached in and pulled out a photo and her lips parted in surprise.

Oliver shifted behind her and peered over her shoulder. "Wow, that's a really good picture."

"Yeah, it is." Felicity murmured.

In the picture she had her arms around Oliver's neck, her fingers curling in the ends of his hands, Oliver's arm was wrapped around her so completely, it looked like he was wrapping himself around her, he was staring down at her with this unguarded smile and his eyes shining with love, so much love.

She turned her head to look at him. "I love you."

Oliver smiled and gently turned her in his arms.

"And I love you." He pressed his mouth to hers, silently wondering if it was too soon to ask her if she wanted to move in with him.

They could find a place just for the two of them and start building their life together.

* * *

 **A/N: This one got longer than I intended. Honestly, I feel like this one could be turned into a multi-chapter story if I expanded on when they met, how they went from friends to lovers and all the moments leading up to the gala. I might even come back it at some point to expand on it.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this one.**


	8. Meet Me At Midnight Alone

**A/N: Dialogue prompt: Meet Me At Midnight. Alone.**

 **[SMUT WARNING]**

* * *

"Meet me at midnight. Alone." the words echoed in her head again and again.

It could have been taken in so many contexts.

Oliver Queen had been coming to see her ever since he returned home to Starling after being stranded on an island in the North, China Sea for the last five years.

From the moment he brought her a bullet-ridden laptop to fix, she became his go-to girl for anything computer related.

He had these ridiculous excuses but Felicity didn't really want to involve herself in some weird silverspoon rich playboy's shenanigans.

But then the Hood popped up and somehow everything he did was connected to every favor Oliver had ever asked her for.

She had thought about saying something to him. The hood was a killer but then again he was only going after people who deserved it.

He was playing judge, jury, and executioner however he was making the city a safer place than its ever been.

She had decided that for now, she wouldn't bring it up. She didn't know when it happened but she formed a friendship with Oliver.

Sometimes they would get lunch, other times dinner. And they would talk about their day. It was refreshing. Two people who shouldn't be in each other's orbit connecting on a level that more often than not went beyond simple friendship.

Felicity tried not to think too much about the attraction she felt for him. It was easier when she would see him at a QC event with a new woman on his arm every time.

Her life went on. Her friendship with Oliver continued.

She was only a little surprise when one night the Hood appeared in her office. He needed her help finding someone.

She was hesitant at first. It was no secret the Hood dropped bodies but then she also knew with her entire being that it was Oliver beneath all that green leather and despite his excuses and his lame cover-ups she trusted her friend. She trusted Oliver.

She helped him find his target on the condition that the man was turned over to the police. The Hood hadn't like that but he eventually gave in once he realized she wasn't going to budge otherwise.

It had been like the barrier that kept the Hood out of her life had crumbled and he was popping up in her office after hours asking for favors more often than not.

Oliver stopped making excuses and asking her for things. Instead, his time with her was only about them or his struggles to adjust, the pressure he felt to be the Oliver that had been lost at sea for the public but more importantly for his friends and family

Sometimes the Hood would wait for her to do the task he gave her, hovering and while the hovering annoyed her when she was working, his close proximity did things to her.

The way he filled out the leather had her imagining things that had her blushing several shades of red, crossing her legs, ignoring the sudden need pulsing through her.

Not to say she didn't fantasize about Oliver when he was just himself because she did but it was different.

When she imagined being with the Hood, she pictured it being fast and hard, against any flat service available, reaching for that gratification, that quick release from frantic sex.

When she imagined being with Oliver it was less about gratification and more about feeling. Feeling everything, every touch, every kiss, every slide and stroke of the tongue, every torturously slow thrust, every hip swirl, every caress, every impossibly deep push. God, she imagined the way they would worship each other's body through physical touch alone.

She imagined being with the same man with two very different versions of himself.

So, yes, the Hood showing up after hours in her office when her co-workers had all gone home for the day to slip behind her, the heat from his body warming her, as he whispered in her ear. "Meet me at midnight. Alone." Had her imagining things. Unlikely scenarios but still a girl was allowed to fantasize.

"Where?" she asked barely hiding the catch in her voice. She didn't ask him why. She trusted him enough that she didn't think she needed to. If he was asking her to meet him specifically it had to be important.

"Here. The parking garage."

"Okay. " Felicity's voice shook slightly and she felt his hand land on her shoulder. An action that was all Oliver whenever he thought he needed to calm her after an embarrassing ramble.

It calmed and reassured her and convinced her even more that her instincts telling her that The Hood and Oliver Queen were the same man were right.

"I'll be there. Midnight. Alone." She looked over her shoulder at him. "Just don't leave a girl, waiting."

The Hood's gloved hand lifted cupping her cheek, the corner of his mouth lifting into a smirk. "Never." His gloved thumb moved over her cheekbone slowly before falling back to his side as he took a step back.

"I'll see you soon, Ms. Smoak," and then he was gone.

Did he have to say her name like that in his Hood voice? Distorted no less.

She shifted in her seat, resisting the urge to rub her thighs together, needing some kind of friction.

She had to be developing a kink for it because she felt hot and like she needed something.

Something only he could give her.

How was she supposed to focus on finishing up her work now? Stupid Oliver and green leather and all his hotness!

* * *

Walking down to the garage at night was familiar to Felicity but knowing the Hood could be lurking, watching her, made a current of nervousness to run just beneath her skin.

She looked around, searching but couldn't locate him however she knew that didn't mean he wasn't there.

Still, she continued to her car searching through her bag over her shoulder for her keys.

A hand landed on her shoulder and she yelped whirling around, holding her keys like a knife ready to stab her would be attacker. "Back off ass-"

"It's alright, it just me, Felicity." The Hood raised his hands in a gesture to show her he meant her no harm.

Felicity relaxed. It was just Oliver. She wondered if he even realized he called her by her name and not Ms. Smoak. "Why did you want to meet?"

"I need you to come with me. I want to show you something." The Hood reached for her hand, giving it a light tug.

Felicity's feet started moving to follow him, not really giving it a second thought. She was with Oliver, she had nothing to worry about.

At least she didn't think she did until they reached his motorcycle bike, hidden in a back alley not far from QC.

She watched as he got on the bike. She noticed how good he looked on it but she couldn't focus on that. "You're taking me somewhere on your bike?"

She knew she must not have hidden her worry that well because he reached out, tangling their fingers together, his grip gentle.

"Do you trust me?"

Her fingers tightened around his. "Yes." There was no hesitation.

He tugged her forward. "Then trust that I would never let anything happen to you."

Felicity nodded and even though his face was hidden beneath the Hood and he was using the cover of nightfall to conceal his identity but none of that could hide those familiar intense blue eyes of his that always set her at ease.

She carefully set her hand on his shoulders and swung her leg carefully over the seat behind him, thankful for the high slits in her skirt. She was even more thankful for the dark cover of night and that they were alone not wanting to flash anyone.

She kept her hands on his shoulders once they were seated, leaving a little bit of space between them.

"You're going to need to press as close to be as possible." The Hood told her, his voice low and gravely.

Felicity swallowed and scooted forward until her front was plastered to his back, her thighs pressed against his. "Like this?"

"Yes." How was it possible for his voice to go even lower? "But you need to wrap your arms around me."

Felicity slid her hands down wrapping them loosely around his front.

"You need to hold onto me tightly," he instructed.

Felicity tightened her arms around him. "I imagined you saying that under entirely different circumstances."

Felicity watched as he slowly looked at her over his shoulder and she swallowed, feeling the tension between them grow and she could swear he leaned in just a fraction before he pulled back from her suddenly, the bike coming to life as he stepped on the gas.

Felicity let out a yelp as the bike sped out of the alley. Pressing more tightly against him, arms binding around him as tightly as she could, trusting him to keep her safe.

They drove through Starling, keeping to the side streets, riding right into the heart of the Glades.

Felicity's brow furrowed when they pulled up behind his club Verdant in a hidden alley.

The Hood took her hand in his and unwrapped them from his body, climbing off the bike first.

He turned and held his hand out to her.

"You wanted to show me a club in the Glades?" Felicity placed her hand in his, allowing him to help her off the bike.

"You could say that." he tugged on her hand and led her through a backdoor and down a flight of stairs.

Felicity followed, her eyes widening realizing he had taken her back to his headquarters of sorts.

The computer set up hurt her soul, there was a med table, arrowheads, a place to put his arrows and his hood but there wasn't much else and a bar of some sort above the ceiling, she could see a dummy and training mats further back.

Felicity walked around the room, taking it all in.

She couldn't believe Oliver was showing her this. That he was trusting her with this. She turned to face him. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I think it's time we stop pretending you don't know who I am under this hood." he reached up and deliberately pushed his hood back. "Why did you never call me out on it?"

"I wanted you to come to me on your own. I wanted you to trust me," Felicity answered. "You could have just told me the truth. You didn't have to bring me here to reveal what I already knew. So why did you?"

"I want you to be a part of this." Oliver stepped forward. "I'm trying to make the city better and I'm starting to understand I can't do it alone and you have been such a big help already. Together we can make a difference."

"You trust me enough with all of this?" Felicity asked in surprise. It was one thing to trust her enough to tell her the truth but it was a whole other thing to trust her enough to want her to join his mission. His crusade.

"Felicity," he stepped forward his hands reaching up to frame her face. "You have no idea how much I trust you." he leaned down but stopped just a breath away.

Felicity felt caught in his heated gaze, she lifted her hand to his shoulders and closed the distance between them, her lips brushing against his, feather-light at first and then she pushed forward.

Oliver slid his hands down her hips, fingers flexing, a sound vibrating in his chest and he walked her backward.

Felicity wrapped one arm around his neck as he walked backward, her tongue came out swiping across his bottom lip and his mouth opened, allowing her entry.

Oliver groaned at the feel her tongue, sliding slowly against his. He had imagined kissing her more times than he could count and nothing he had imagined compared to really experiencing it.

He slid an arm around her waist, hauling her up against his body.

Felicity pulled her mouth from his gasping as he set her onto the med table, stepping in between her legs, he slid one of his hands into her hair and the other gripped her hip. "Oliver."

His lips trailed a hot path beneath her jawline and down to her neck, his stubble scratching against her skin pleasantly, she let out a whine when he pulled away, his hand on her hips, sliding up to cup the side her neck, his thumb brushing against the skin of her cheek.

"Felicity, I'm not just trusting you to be a part of this with me, I'm trusting you with my life. That is how much faith I have in you, how much I believe in you and how much I trust you."

Felicity slid her hands up to his neck, his words effecting her more than she could say without babbling. She pushed forward, pressing her lips to his softly, she pulled back a few seconds later. "I believe in you, too."

Oliver surged forward and Felicity opened her mouth beneath his.

Oliver kissed her slowly, his tongue sliding along hers suggestively, his hands slid down her body until he reached the button of her blouse.

He broke their kiss and locked eyes with her as he slowly unbuttoned her shirt, giving her plenty of time to stop him, to say no if this wasn't something she wanted but she didn't say a word. Instead, Felicity took the zipper of his hood in between her fingers and pulled it down slowly.

Oliver watched as she parted his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders. "Do you have any idea how many times I thought about being with you? Kissing you?"

"Why didn't you?" Felicity asked as he pushed her blouse down her arms.

"I didn't want to risk losing you," He trailed a gloved finger across her collarbone.

"And now?" Felicity asked, taking his hand in hers and removing his leather glove. She did the same with the second aware of Oliver watching her every movement, his eyes becoming more heated by the second.

"I don't think I need to be afraid of that anymore. You're here and it doesn't feel like you want to be anywhere else." He slid his hand into her hair as he leaned down, his lips gliding across hers, coasting her mouth open, deepening the kiss.

Felicity placed her hand against his abs that were perfect to look at and even more perfect to touch and slowly moved them across his scars, not avoiding them because they weren't something to be avoided. She had always believed he had been through so much during his time away and she was right and those experiences made him the man he was today.

And that man? She was whole-heartedly falling in love with. How could she not? He was more than he let the world see. She felt honored that he trusted her enough, felt safe enough with her to let her in, that he didn't hide from her like he did with everyone else.

She pulled her mouth from his and leaned forward pressing a kiss to the scar on his chest, shaped suspiciously like an arrow as her fingers traced the scar slashed across his torso.

"Felicity." Oliver sounded horse and filled with emotion, Felicity pulled back at him to find him staring at her in honest wonder.

She placed her hand to his cheek, pressing her lips back to his, kissing him slowly, adoringly. "I have no idea how you survived everything that you did." her lips brushed his with every word. "But I'm glad that you did because you're here with me and you're trying to make this city a better place at the cost of yourself. You deserve to have everything you want, Oliver."

Oliver's eyes filled with emotion and he placed his hands over hers. "All I want is you." he pressed his lips back to hers, kissing her slowly, savoring every brush of her lips against his own.

Felicity trailed her fingers lower and unfastened his leather pants.

Oliver made a strangled noise, breaking away from her lips drawing in a ragged breath. "I should stop you."

"Why?" Felicity frowned. "Don't you want this?"

"Yes, please, don't even question that but I should take you to dinner, I should take-"

Felicity gave a laugh, he wanted to wine and dine her. "Oliver, I've lost count of how many times you took me to dinner."

"Yes but I mean an actual date," he clenched his jaw like he was restraining himself from surging forward. "Flowers, dinner, take you wherever you want to go. I should do all of that."

"You can," Felicity replied, her fingers tracing that perfect V that disappeared beneath the fabric of his leather pants. "We will do all of that but tonight I just want to be with you."

Oliver searched her face, his eyes heated. "Are you sure?"

Felicity reached behind her and unfastened her bra, pulling it down her arms. "I'm sure."

Oliver's eyes didn't drop to her bare breast, they drifted down to her mouth for just a second and then he was moving, his hands landing on her hips, pulling her to the edge of the table, his mouth covered hers, kissing her deeply.

His hands found the zipper on her skirt pulling the zipper tab down.

"Wait," Felicity said suddenly, pulling her mouth from his.

Oliver pulled back his hands falling from her. "What's wrong?"

"Condom? Do have one?" Felicity asked quickly. She wanted this but she wasn't about to have unprotected sex even if she did trust Oliver. She wasn't on the pill. She hadn't been with anyone so she didn't need it but now? She was definitely going to have to make a trip to the doctors. Still, she wasn't looking to get pregnant.

Oliver's eyes widened. "Wait here." he moved across the room in quick strides to a duffle bag in the corner.

"Really not going anywhere," Felicity mumbled her shirt and bra had been discarded carelessly, she was half naked. Where the hell was she going to go? Plus watching him moving around shirtless in just his leather pants was a sight she was sure would have her weak in the knees if she was still standing.

However, Oliver was back not even a minute later and Felicity quickly took the condom from his hands.

Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her enough to tug the skirt from her body, letting it dropped to the floor.

Felicity felt his hands slide up her thighs as she opened the condom, his fingers hooking in the sides and tugging them slowly down her legs.

Felicity thought she would feel at least a little self-conscious but with the way Oliver was looking at her like he had never seen anything more beautiful she was finding it impossible.

Oliver's hand slid up the top of her thighs as he moved back between her thighs, he grabbed her by the hips, tugging her to the edge.

His left hand continued up her body slowly, over her flat stomach, stopping to caress her breast, swiping his thumb across her nipple, watching as it tightened and pebbled and Felicity bit down on her lip.

His hand continued up, passed her neck, and cupped her cheek, his thumb tugging her bottom lip out from beneath her teeth at the same time his right hand moved between her legs and cupped her sex, he slid a finger through her folds, feeling how wet she was.

Felicity gasp, her hips arching against his touch, her sex throbbing, clenching with need. "Oliver." the sound that left her was pleading.

God, she needed him, she quickly placed the opened condom foil next to her, and grabbed at his waist, pushing his pants down, freeing his erection.

She wrapped a hand around his length, he was incredibly hard and smooth and hot to the touch.

Oliver exhaled sharply, gritting her name out, dragging out every syllable. "Fe-li-ci-ty."

She loved the way he said her name, her hand tightened as she slid her grip up to the head of his cock.

Oliver groaned, her hands on him felt good but he wanted her to feel good, too. Slowly, he circled a finger around her entrance before sliding one digit inside her to the knuckle, he loved the gasped she made when he slid a second finger inside of her and started to thrust shallowly.

"Oliver." Felicity's chest heaved, her breaths coming in pants.

Oliver loved that sound but just when he went to curl his fingers she pushed at his arm, he took the hint and removed his fingers from her, delighted in the needy whine it got him in return from her.

Felicity quickly grabbed the condom from beside her removing it from the open foil packet and slid it onto Oliver's length.

Oliver hooked his hand around her leg, raising it higher on his hips, Felicity followed his lead, locking her ankles together behind his back, her heels digging into his the top of his ass urging him forward.

He slipped through her folds. The head of his cock bumping against her and Felicity gasped his name in need, her eyes drifting down their bodies.

"Felicity, look at me." Oliver wanted her eyes on his when he slid inside of her for the first time.

Felicity raised her eyes back to his her heart pounding against her rib cage, her body tight with need and her breath caught in her throat at the emotion she saw in his eyes.

Blue eyes were darkened with desire, yes but it wasn't the most prominent emotion. No, he was looking at her with a vulnerability she never seen from him before and like all he wanted from her was for her to love him.

She kept her eyes on him as she curled her left arm around his shoulder and placed her right hand over his heart, feeling every powerful beat against her palm.

Oliver pushed into her slowly, inch by inch, feeling her wrap around him tight and so fucking perfect for him.

Felicity's mouth parted on a low moan as he filled her slowly, stretching her walls.

Oliver pushed as far as he could, burying himself inside her welcoming body to the hilt, he exhaled sharply. She felt so damn good. He swirled his hips as he pulled back out.

Felicity let out a whimper at the loss but broke off on a low moan as he thrust back inside of her in that same slow pace, it was good, so good but maddening when her body was screaming for him to move faster but the connection she felt from just staring into his eyes as he moved slowly within her was beyond any want or need for something more frantic, more lust driven.

This moment wasn't about lust or sex. This moment was about trust and giving everything they were to one another, it was about the beginning of a true partnership and sharing something beautiful that only existed between the two of them.

She slid her hand up to his cheek, scratching her nails lightly through his stubble.

Oliver leaned into her touch, his breath caught in his throat as she clenched around him every single time he buried his himself inside her to the hilt.

He tangled one hand in her hair and wrapped the other one around her back, his hand curling around her ribcage.

Felicity arched her back and she swore she could feel him so deep inside her she didn't know where she ended and he began.

Together they moved forward, their lips moving, brushing, yielding and unyielding, savoring every glide and swallowing every moan and every grunt.

Slowly they came together, falling over that blissful edge.

Felicity clung to Oliver as he buried his face in her neck, both breathing heavily, catching their breath.

Oliver slid his hands through her hair as he kissed her neck. "So about that date?"

"What about it?" Felicity breathed.

"Would you like to go dinner with me?" Oliver asked, his hands caressing her sides.

Felicity laughed pulling back to smile at him. "Yes. Do you want to go home with me? Tonight?"

Oliver's mouth covers her's, drawing it out slowly. "You don't even have to ask."

Felicity grinned bringing her mouth to his, beyond happy by the change in their relationship but more than that she was glad that he trusted her enough to reveal his secret to her and he wanted for her a partner.

Felicity felt in her bones that he was changing her life and she was changing his and she wouldn't change a single moment because it brought them right here. Together.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated. Let me know what you think if you'd like.


	9. Author's Note

**A/N:**

I was informed last night that someone over on Wattpad has been stealing my Olicity Fics and posting them as their own.

This is really upsetting to me. I work hard on all my fics in my spare time.

I work two jobs and take care of my elderly parents who both have health problems. Writing fanfiction had become an outlet for me and to have someone copy my work and claim it is own is really fucking mess up.

If you see any of my stories over on Wattpad please report them, secondly, I only post my work on three sites so if you see it anywhere else please report it.

I post on under the name Originalhybridlover and on Archive of Our Own under the same name Originalhybridlover and on Tumblr under the name Originalhybridloverfics.

If your a fan of my fics, please If you see my work under any other pen names or over on wattpadt please report it.


	10. I Had to See You Again

**Dialogue Prompt: I Had to See You Again**

* * *

Felicity's heart pounded against her ribcage, and she couldn't stop staring. "You shouldn't be here."

"I had to see you again."

"Oliver, you can't be here," Felicity repeated. "I'm getting married."

"I know." Oliver took her in, her white laced dress looked beautiful on her, but then again, she was always beautiful.

"Then I don't have to tell you why you shouldn't be here?"

"Can you look me in the eye and tell me you haven't been thinking about me since we ran into each other?"

"Oliver," Felicity shook her head. "We had our chance years ago."

"But the timing was all wrong." Oliver took a step forward. "You were following your dreams, and I was trying to figure out who I was and what I wanted out of my life. Maybe the timing is right now, maybe this is our chance."

Oliver couldn't just walk away without trying.

When he walked into that bar, the last person he thought he would run into was the love of his life. The woman he had lost years ago and not because they stopped loving each other or because they didn't work but because their lives went in different directions.

However, what were the odds that after 6 years they would find each other again. That they would sit and talk for hours, that it felt like nothing had changed. It had to mean something that they were drawn back together again after so long. It had to mean something that it happened just days before Felicity was going to walk down the aisle to pledge her life to another man that wasn't him.

"We missed our chance," Felicity argued, her voice breaking. "We can't just go back and act like no time has passed."

"I'm not asking for that, I'm asking you to give us more time." Oliver took another step toward her and reached for her hand. "I'm asking for more with you."

Felicity's hand shook in his. "You can't be here."

Oliver's hand tightened on hers. "I'll go if that's what you really want, but I couldn't let today happen without trying. I want you to be happy Felicity. If you really think you can be happy with Billy, then I won't stand in your way."

Oliver took a deep breath. "I don't mean settling happy, where you feel life is good, but you could want more and I don't mean the kind of happiness that you still feel like there's more out there for you."

Felicity's breath caught in her throat, her mouth going dry.

"I mean the kind of happy, where you can't stop smiling, you can't imagine being with anyone else, the kind of happy where you can practically feel this unexplainable joy expanding your chest, a life where you want for nothing, the kind of feeling I get whenever I'm with you."

Felicity bit her lip. "Oliver."

She really needed him to stop talking because the more he spoke, the more she knew she was making a mistake.

"I want you to be deliriously happy. I don't want to look back on my life in regret because I didn't fight for what I want. I don't want a life of regrets for you either. If you believe Billy can make you happier than I could than I will leave and you will never have to see me again."

Felicity's hand tightened on his. "Billy is an amazing man, and he doesn't deserve being left behind. He doesn't deserve what you're asking me to do."

Oliver's eyes shuttered, and he nodded slowly. If Billy were her choice, he would respect it even when every bone in his body was screaming; she was making the wrong choice.

Felicity felt him release her hand, and she inched forward.

"Goodbye, Feli-"

Felicity pressed her lips to his her palms resting over his chest.

It was soft and tentative. When Felicity felt Oliver's arm wrap around her back, she moved her lips slowly over his, feeling Oliver's heart pounding in his chest.

Oliver's tongue ran along the seam of her lips, and she opened to him, letting him take control as she practically melted into him.

It was like coming home, and Felicity was reluctant to break the kiss.

But she did, feeling breathless.

"Don't say goodbye" Her voice was quiet, soft. "I have never loved anyone the way I love you."

Oliver's large hand cupped her face, he pressed his forehead against hers. "Leave with me. Marry me."

Felicity pulled back to stare at him, eyes wide. "What?"

"Every time I picture what I want in life, there has always been one constant. You." Oliver lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to the inside of her wrist. "I want to build a life with you. I want to call you my wife and one day want to be able to say that I'm the father of your children. I want a little girl who is just as beautiful and brilliant and as strong as you. I want a whole life with you. Please, Felicity, marry me?"

Felicity's eyes were wet with tears, and she smiled widely. "Yes. Absolutely yes!"

Oliver broke out into a happy grin, and he pressed his mouth to hers for a loving kiss.

Felicity couldn't believe she was doing this.

How many times do you get a second chance with the love of your life?

"Let' s go," Felicity said, smiling wide. She wasn't going to let this chance pass her by. "Let' s get married today."

"God, I love you," Oliver tugged her back in, his mouth covering hers as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him.

Felicity clutched at him, falling into him without any regrets.

She had a life she only dreamed about ahead of her, and she couldn't wait to spend it with Oliver. Oliver, who by the end of the day she could call her husband.

Nothing sounded better to her than that.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are encouraged.**


End file.
